The Birthday Wish
by Twilight Feather
Summary: It's Mokuba's 12th birthday on July 7th, and he invites Yugi and his friends over for a while. But when they have cake & ice cream and the old saying "make a wish" comes, what is Mokuba's wish?


Kohaku: And yet, another story from me. Actually, this one is a one-shot fic, so please review it. I don't get much reviews in One-shots. This is dedicated to my favourite Yu-Gi-Oh! character, Mokuba Kaiba who's birthday was yesterday! So please review! I thought of this while watching Mystery Hunters last night…O.o I know weird show to get inspired from, eh? REVIEW!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Title: The Birthday Wish  
  
Summary: It's Mokuba's 12th birthday, and he invites the whole gang over for a party. But when that old saying "make a wish before you blow out the candles" comes, what's Mokuba's wish?  
  
Created By: Princess Pheonix  
  
Created: July 7, 2004  
  
Posted: July 8, 2004  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Birthday Wish  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mokuba Kaiba slowly opened his eyes. He looked at the clock. '9AM? I usually stay in bed longer than that. Even on my birthday.'   
  
He got out of bed, and got dressed. Then, he went out of his room to go downstairs for breakfast.  
  
"Morning, Ni sama,"Mokuba said, yawning while walking into the kitchen.  
  
Seto turned to look at him and smiled. "Morning, Mokuba. Happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks, Ni sama."  
  
"I have an idea,"Seto said, sitting down next to his brother, ruffling his hair. "Why don't you later invite Yugi and his friends over?"  
  
"…Really, Seto?"  
  
"Sure, kid. Besides, today's your day after all,"he ruffled Mokuba's hair again, who giggled.   
  
He hugged Seto, and then raced out of the room, with a piece of toast in his mouth. "Thanks, Ni sama!"  
  
Seto chuckled as Mokuba ran out of the room. 'So energetic…it doesn't matter if it's his birthday or not, he still has lots of energy…'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later on, it was 11am, and Mokuba decided that this was a good time to call Yugi and his friends over.   
  
"Can I call them NOW, Ni sama?"Mokuba called.  
  
"Sure, kiddo,"Seto replied.  
  
"Thank, Ni sama!"he dialled The Kame Game Shop number.  
  
"Hello? Kame Game Shop."  
  
"Hi, Yugi!"Mokuba greeted.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba, happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks. I was wondering if you guys could come over for a while?"Mokuba asked.  
  
"Did you ask your brother, Mokuba?"Yugi asked.  
  
"…no actually he suggested you come over. It is my birthday after all so that's probably why."  
  
"Yeah, too true, Mokuba. Ok, we'll be over shortly!"  
  
"Ja!"  
  
They both hung up the phones.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A little while later, Yugi and his friends arrived. Mokuba answered the door. "Hey, guys! C'mon in!"he said, leading them inside.  
  
"Wow, nice place you got here, Mokuba,"Joey said.  
  
"Thanks, Joey."  
  
"Yeah, I like it, too,"Tea said.  
  
"Me three,"Bakura said.  
  
Everyone sweet dropped.  
  
"So, what do you guys wanna do?"  
  
"Do ya have any video games?"Joey asked.  
  
Everyone sighed.  
  
"What? They're the nature of Joey Wheeler!"he exclaimed.  
  
"Sure, Joey. They're in my room. C'mon,"he said, leading the others to his room.  
  
Everyone gasped in awe at the large room.   
  
"Ya know, this could be mistaken for another house,"Joey said.  
  
Mokuba laughed. "Yea, I guess it could. But, that would be an understatement if you checked out Seto's room,"Mokuba said.  
  
"I can imagine that his room must be twice the size of yours, along with everything else, right?"Bakura asked.  
  
Mokuba nodded.  
  
Fore the next while, everyone was playing video games. Joey was playing Super Smash Brothers Came Cube and he was playing Link (one of my fav. characters) against Tristan, who was Donkey Kong (suits him well, doesn't it? LOL), Yugi, Mokuba and Tea were playing Game Boy Advances. Mokuba was playing Pokémon Ruby Version, Yugi was playing Pokémon Sapphire version, Bakura was playing Super Mario World on Super Ninento, since that was the only game he could find that he was best at, and Tea was playing Mario Cart, and losing badly.   
  
"I keep on hitting stuff, guys!"Tea exclaimed.   
  
Everyone snickered.  
  
"It's not funny! I keep losing!"  
  
Everyone, again snickered.  
  
"What the hell? I'll just play a different game."she took out an extra Pokémon Ruby Version that she had found earlier while searching for some games. (A/N: Tea playing Video games? Kind of strange, huh?)   
  
"Hey, Mokuba, can you guys come down for a bit?"Seto asked from downstairs.  
  
Yugi and the gang looked at each other, then at Mokuba, who was confused as ever.  
  
"Sure, I guess, Ni sama!"Mokuba replied.  
  
"And I was kickin' Tristan's ass!"Joey yelled.  
  
"Did I disturb you while you were having your 'fun time' mutt?"  
  
"Grrrr, when I get down there I'm gonna—"  
  
"Not now, Joey!"Tea hit him over the head with her GBA. (A/N: I can't believe I am saying this: Go Tea!)  
  
Downstairs, everybody walked. Tristan was holding back Joey from punching Kaiba the whole time, and Seto was just laughing at the two. (A/N: Very OOC.) Seto asked them to sit at the LONG table, and they did so.   
  
Seto stood behind Mokuba, and whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Really, Ni sama?!"he exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Yes, little brother,"he chuckled.  
  
Yugi and his friends looked at one another confused.  
  
Just then, a maid brought in a cake, which was lighted with candles. She placed it in front of Mokuba, who's eyes were looking at the cake.  
  
The gang realized what was going on, and they had all sung the birthday song to Mokuba. Seto had his hands on his brother's shoulders, and he whispered into his ear, "Make a wish, little brother."  
  
Mokuba thought for quite some time. When he was ready, Joey's stomach was growling and could be hear a mile away.   
  
'I wish that we could always live like this, in peace.'  
  
Mokuba blew out the candles and everyone clapped.  
  
"Now, let's eat!"Joey cried.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kohaku: Did you like it? I hope you did cause I was inspired by watching Mystery Hunters, again strange place to be inspired for a YGO story, but, then again…the ending was cute, wasn't it? I hope you'll review!  
  
Mokuba: Review for me! -puppy eyes- 


End file.
